Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: When Gantu and 625 join forces with the universe's dangerous warlord and an energy vampire, two unlikely heroes will rise and form an alliance with the galaxy's greatest protectors as they race against time to get the missing piece of the Forge of Creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you the new fanfic, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you.**_

_**Prologue**_

In a jungle on the rural island in Hawaii, a land shark living in a dented ship with a sandwich-hungry genetic expirement named Gantu and 625 were on-screen being telecast by an anthropomorphic hamster who had an accent of some kind confronting Gantu with his past, limitless failures onto capturing other expirements - and Stitch.

Gantu apologised to the baneful hamster as he signed off.

"That little trog and the little girl always gets in my way!" Gantu complained.

"You said that over a million times, well a million and three to be specific," said 625 eating a baloney sandwich.

Gantu grunted.

"There has to be a way to get those little trogs, once and for all!" Gantu roared.

"Like how, when we plan, they foil. What's done is done," said 625.

"I beg to differ," said a gruff, guttural voice.

Gantu jumped and rose an eyebrow. He immediately armed himself with a ray gun.

"Who's there?" Gantu demanded, scanning the ship.

"Not who, but what?" said the voice - until suddenly Gantu was blasted by electricity. He was sent to a wall. 625 spat out portions of his sandwich as he saw Gantu crashed to a wall.

Gantu cried in pain as he immediately got up shooting the walls of his ship.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!" Gantu demanded.

"Why not you put the gun down and let me finish you off, nice and easily," said the voice from nowhere.

Gantu surprisingly felt himself shivering in fear. 625 went to his side, armed as well.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but if you are working for that little punk..."

"Who says about me working for that little girl and her pet?" asked the voice.

Gantu was suddenly punched in the face, then the stomach, and then finally thrown to the wall.

"Gantu!" 625 called, until he was blasted off the floor, and then was kicked to the wall. 625 was unconscious.

"625!" Gantu called.

THUD!

Gantu looked up and aimed his gun at the stranger before. The stranger grabbed the gun and crushed the chamber with little effort. He chuckled evilly as Gantu shook.

"Who says that sharks are tougher on land than in the sea? How a disgrace," said the stranger.

The stranger was a Osmosian. He had a pale, head with tendrils sticking out, had a turtle shell-like torso, yellow, robotic arms, and red robotic legs. He was the most dangerous warlord in the universe, Aggregor.

Coming out from a black portal behind him was the teenaged boy who wore a gray mask and a black outfit, Dark Star.

"You have something that I want, and I have something that you want," said Aggregor.

"Who are you?" asked Gantu weakly.

"Let's say we're just a normal team-up gang who wants nothing but Intergalactic Domination," said Dark Star.

"Intergalactic Domination? Are you insane? The Intergalactic Council will never..."

Dark Star, now growing weary of 625, blasted him with his dark energy weakening him, only difference is that with this, 625's energy was a lot powerful than he imagined. He laughed as he sucked 625's life force away, absorbing it into him.

"I don't know what this thing made of, but I like it," said Dark Star.

Aggregor glared at Dark Star, ordering him to stop.

Dark Star groaned.

"You are just like Ben, and the lovely Gwen you know that?" Dark Star said.

"Shut up," Aggregor shot back as 625 grew some of his strength back. Gantu was horrified at the result.

"Net time, I won't save your friend, nor will I save you. Dark Star has an impending appetite for both of your life forces, I kid you not to fail me," said Aggregor.

"But we are already working for somebody, we work for Hamsterveil," said Gantu.

"Yeah, the Hamster," 625 replied rapidly.

"Too bad, and I thought I was going to let you live," said Aggregor disappointingly looking at Dark Star giving him permission to suck both of their life forces.

Gantu and 625 all screamed in pain as they grew weaker and weaker.

Aggregor let out a smile as Dark Star laughed.

"Okay, okay! You win! Stop, I'm begging you!" Gantu pleaded.

Aggregor signaled Dark Star to stop. Gantu and 625 panted as they spat blood on the floor, barking a hard cough.

"What is it that you want from us?" Gantu asked.

"Destroy the girl and her pet for starters, then go get the last piece of the Forge of Creation on the island's volcano and meet us back here," said Aggregor.

"And don't be late," said Dark Star chuckling.

"As you wish," Gantu and 625 said bowing down to the evil duo.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hello their people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story,"Lilo & Stich and Ben 10: Rise of the Darkness". I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**It Started With A Bang!**_

It was night time in the once normal town of Bellwood. It had been weeks since Jimmy eposed him to the world, making him a famous superhero, and public menace, and the day he fought Aggregor.

He was alone in Mr. Smoothies, drinking with his girlfriend Julie. After he finished his first round of smoothies, he developed another thirst for his wierd mitures of flavors. he went back into the restaraunt to order some more.

In the restaraunt, he noticed that a few people remained in restaraunt. He approached the counter to order another smoothie.

At the counter, a cashier caught a glympse of the restaraunt's favorite customer.

"Ah, Ben Tennyson! Let me guess another smoothie for the night, right?" asked the cashier.

"Yep, on the house," said Ben.

The makers blended his favorite smoothie and gave it to Ben. The Cashier charged Ben only a small fee. He gladfully paid it and left.

However, on his way back to the bench to meet his girlfriend, a certain man wearing a lab coat, khaki pants, and classic-styled shoes, with a pair of goggles was standing by the door with a serious look across his face.

Ben turned around and was a bit spooked.

"Parado?" Ben said, almost spilling his smoothie.

"Ben, there are urgent matters that i must address. Contact your friends, this is even worse than I imagined.

Moments later, Kevin and Gwen arrived at the lot meeting with Parado. Julie was abit confused as well as the two. Ben was still in the dark with him though.

"Okay, Professor, you woke us up from our night's rest. What is it that you want us to do?" he asked.

"Is it something to do of what happened several monthes ago with that green monkey dude?" Kevin asked.

"Are the girls okay?" Ben asked.

"Girls?" Julie was a bit left in the dark when she heard Ben mentioned about _them._

_"_No, nothing had happened with the Powerpuff Girls. They are having a great time actually, adjusting their new life and what not. In fact, they were actually adopting what you were doing months ago, or was it from now," the Professor sighed, "Time Travel can make verb tenses so confusing."

"Powerpuff Girls?" Julie was confused, looking at Ben a bit cocky like.

"They're just people we needed to help," said Ben, scratching his head nervously.

"Don't worry Julie, nothing went on between him and Buttercup," he said.

Ben glared at the Professor and groaned, makeing the confused, Julie to giggle.

"Buttercup?" Julie giggled.

"Yeah, I know. You should meet Bubbles and Blossom more often," Kevin laughed - until Gwen shoved him.

"As amusing the names are, this has nothing to do what you had dealt with months ago. On my way back to the Time Stream, rips and holes appeared everywhere from start to finish," he said.

"So what's happening?" Ben asked.

"I believe that Aggregor had teamed up with Dark Star to get the lost piece from the Forge of Creation," he said.

"There's a fifth piece?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the fifth piece. While I hid them, I dropped the fifth piece in an alternate reality. I tried to get it but I couldn't track where it was going, until I sensed something innocent."

"Innocent?" Kevin asked.

Parado nodded, "Have you guys ever heard of a phrase called Ohana?"

"Ohana means family right?" Kevin asked.

"Bingo!" said the Professor.

Ben was confused and so was Julie. What was the phrase relate to time? And how did it relate to Aggregor and Dark Star? Kevin, Gwen, Ben, and Julie were deeper in the dark.

"How does Hawaii have to do with anything?" Kevin asked.

"Plenty! But the Hawaii you are referring to is not the one you know. In fact the Hawaii I mention is just a few quantum units away from this timeline," he said smiling.

"Right," Kevin said sarcastically.

"So what you are saying is that we are going to travel to a parrallel world, again?" Gwen asked.

"Absolutely, but know this, once there you'll see small alien creatures, called epirements mind you. So your Ultimatri might scan them all if given the chance to," he chuckled, "However, that's not the cause I want to address. Partaining to the Fifth Piece, you must find it quickly, and at the higher road, you must protect Lilo and Stitch from Gantu," he said.

Kevin tried to keep a straight face.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Lilo and Stitch," the Professor reiterated.

Kevin laughed.

"First the Powerpuff Girls, now Lilo and Stitch? What's net? Kitten and Sweater?" Kevin laughed.

The group just stood there, looking at the laughing-hyena Kevin.

He stopped after he realised that he was making a fool out of himself.

"Done?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," he said.

Ben was still confused.

"Professor, if these guys are apparently Alien Hunters, why do they need our protection?" Ben asked.

"They are Alien Caretakers, not Hunters. Unlike you four, they don't lock or hide the aliens form the populous, they let them to roam free. Alas, let them live where they belong I might add, reinforcing the phrase..."

"Ohana," said the four in unison.

"That's right," he said.

He went on and on as he told them the story about both Stitch's history, and Lilo's history. However, for the most part, Lilo's history was what got Gwen almost beginning to cry. Ben was upset, and Kevin sat there shocked. Julie was wide-eyed. They cannot belive that she went through all that.

Kevin's response to Stitch's history was that, "That's a pretty short history."

Gwen said nothing. She was intrigued about him, but all's the same she was happy that he was protecting her. But what really crawled under her was that she was a little Hawaiian girl who had to live under the same roof with her older sister who was in and out between jobs.

Kevin could feel the little girl's pain. Even the Professor couldn't even hold a tear coming down his face.

"That poor girl," said Ben.

"Yes, the reason why is because not only the piece but, Gantu was hired by Aggregor to wipe her out, permanently," he said.

"That fueld my hatred for this guy," Kevin said.

"When I get my hands on Dark Star, I'm going to make him wish that..." Julie was about to say, until the Professor stopped her train of thought.

"You'll get your chance my dear, you will," said the Professor.

"Your assignment is to protect Lilo and Stitch and get the Fifth Piece, or time will cease to eist," he said.

**Author's Notes: **_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it - even though its been months since - and days since I updated at all. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Arrival**

In a small town in the island of Kauai, north-ish of the state of Hawaii, a little girl was walking with her strange, blue koala, dog-thing she named Stitch - also known as 626. This was Lilo, the only alien hunter/care taker in the island - also one of the strangest girls on the island - often criticized by other girls by how "weird" she was. Whenever she goes to her class, she'll get picked on by her classmates. Stitch however tried to back Lilo away from a certain rotten apple in the class, the spoiled Myrtle.

On their way home, on the hill, Lilo was busy ranting to Stitch on how she would love to stuff Myrtle and her friends down a ditch. Stitch however solemnly laughed at her dark humor about them as she poked fun at them. They had their laugh as they walked along the tree infested hill as they made their way home.

In the wooden house, decorated in a spaced-out sort of way, a young woman was preparing dinner while she was overwhelmed by the two aliens inhabiting her house, Jumba and Pleakly, former alien catchers that were now part of their Ohana. Nani was the mother/sister of the home and often the voice of reason in most cases. She was preparing dinner for the long day they had. Jumba was working on his invention unto capturing his epirements and Pleakly was reading a magazine about teen love.

Jumba would often scoff at Pleakly, but he would simply ignore him most of the time.

"Jumba, can you help me with the meatloaf please," Nani asked the fat, four-eyed alien dressing up like a Earth-scientist, "Lilo is going to be home soon."

Jumba complained to her, but often she would give him the eye and complain. Not wanting  
Nani to do that, he simply did it while keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm just surprised that she didn't take the hovercar to school," Pleakly said.

Nani had a keen, slick look across her face.

"That's because I hid the thing so that way she can't find it - and hah, I was right!" Nani chuckled.

"Cruel," Pleakly simply said.

Outside of the house, hiding from plain sight by the bushes there was a flash of blue light. When the blue light died down, stood an immortal scientist, a muscular, teenaged boy with black hair wearing a black shirt over a long-sleeved gray shirt and blue jeans, a teenaged girl with red hair, emerald-green eyes who wore a black shirt over a red vested shirt and black pants, another teenaged girl with brown eyes, black hair, who wore a pink jacket and a white skirt who has a black and green mechamorph in her backpack, and a teenaged boy with brown hair, emerald-green eyes, who wore a black shirt under a green jacket with the number 10 emblemized to the left, blue jeans who bore a powerful weapon on his left wrist.

"Where are we?" asked Ben.

"Where do you think?" Kevin said.

"Is this it, Professor?" Gwen asked the scientist.

"Yes, this is it," said Paradox.

"So, when can we see the poor girl and her pet?" Julie asked.

"In time, my dear," said the Professor, "In time. But remember, you must protect Lilo ad  
Stitch at all cost, thus retrieve the Fifth Piece before Aggregor," said the Professor.

Even though they knew their goal was, they were still confused. Why would they need to protect two people they don't even know, and how do they match up to the Fifth Piece? This caught Ben immediately.

"Wait, Paradox," Ben halted.

The Professor turned to the curious Ben and had a face that made Ben and the other know of what the question was going to be asked. Talk about omniscient time walkers.

"Mortem Et Renati," said the Professor in a dark tone in his voice, scaring Ben and the gang, "Too too loo!"

The Professor disappeared in a mist of blue light, and when the light died down, standing by his place was nothing but air.

"Mortem Et Renati?" Julie asked, confused.

"Something tells me that this is the Professor's old tricks by keeping us in the dark, huh Yalen?" Kevin laughed.

Ben groaned.

"Yalen?" Julie asked, further confused.

Ben strayed Julie away from the topic as he and the gang approach the house.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_I know I hadn't updated this in a while, but I had to think of a way for them to meet properly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you the new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Badges and Aliens**_

Ben and his friends made their way for the back of the house to seek for a hiding spot. However, what they learned was that it might not be so easy as what they thought. Gwen came up with an idea that might still keep Lilo and Stitch safe, as well as keeping their distance away from them until the right moment.

They suddenly saw a tree house not to far that might play as their fort for now. But then, something decreased their odds.

"That tree house looks way to small for us all to fit in," said Julie, "And also, what if they see us."

"I found a hiding spot," Kevin said pointing to a red and white ship parked not too far from the house.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," said Ben.

"Yeah, it might be perfect for us to hide in - until that shark dude shows up," said Kevin.

"I hope you're right Kevin," Gwen said, "Because the way to town might be too far, and we don't know our way here."

"So?"

"So, we go ahead and get in that ship, probably they might have some tech that may help us," said Ben.

"And how would you know?" Kevin asked skeptical.

"They catch aliens, they have a big ship in their front yard, may go on?" Ben asked.

Kevin groaned in defeat. "Oh yeah."

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie approached the red and white ship, unaware that a certain little girl and a blue alien were on their tail.

By the time Lilo and Stich finally arrived to their home, Stitch suddenly picked up a weird vibe from the air.

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

Stitch scanned the area. The smell was very unfamiliar with him. It seemed like it was something he never touched, smelled, or seen before. Lost and confused, he replied to his friend with a simple "Ih" and a nod.

"Probably it's just Nani's cooking," Lilo said.

"Ih," Stich replied as they made their way to the house, only for them to meet Pleakly wearing feminine clothing while reading a teen magazine. He looked at the confused duo with curiosity.

"When you first look at someone, do you feel superior or do you feel angst?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lilo asked a bit confused.

As Pleakly continued to ask dumb questions to the duo, Nani finally broke in to break the confusing conversation. As Nani separated Lilo from Stitch about Lilo's behavior around her hula class, Stitch picked up that weird vibe again. It was weak, but he could sense it. He tried his best to ignore it and enjoy his day. It was pretty quiet and there were no experiments for them to catch - well at the moment at least.

Jumba, finally on the verge on finishing up his weird invention, a vacuum cleaner hooked to some high-powered fusion cell engine he "borrowed" from the intergalactic counsel a year ago he called the "E-Hiemer", an invention that could automatically track and suck experiments at will while under the control of his computer that reads the experiments and what they do. All that he was missing was a wireless connection system that could connect the computer with his invention.

"Pleakly, I require your assistance," Jumba said.

Pleakly sighed, "For what?"

"For me to get the finally installment to finish my invention, it's in the ship. Come, it won't be long," said Jumba.

Pleakly complained to Jumba about the things he has done about his inventions, and often warned him "what if" things goes horribly wrong time after time. Jumba laughed at him and yet insulted him about what he dressed and the like. They argue for a short period until Nani pulled her head out of the kitchen and gave them "the look" for them to shut up.

Pleakly however crossed his arms, but Jumba thought quickly as he made a proposal.

"If you come and help me, I promise that I'll give you one of those things you've asked about," said Jumba.

"Like what?" Pleakly asked.

Jumba showed Pleakly the latest teen magazine. Pleakly gasped as his blonde wig was slowly slipping off.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Pleakly said desperately as he tried to get the magazine from Jumba, but teased by him.

"Eh, eh," he said, "Help me look for my invention, and I'll give you this book, deal?" Jumba asked.

Pleakly glared at Jumba.

"Fine _deal_," he said, annoyed as he crossed his arms.

* * *

In the giant, red and white ship, the Alien Force were quite impressed of the ship's interior design, especially Kevin.

"Whoa, this is just like the Rustbucket III, with refrigerators!" Kevin said as he ran around like an overexcited little kid. Gwen chuckled at him pathetically. Julie and Ben awed at the ship.

"They must be really good at what they do, huh Ben?" Julie asked.

"You're telling me," said Ben, "This place is so big that not even the largest ships on our world could compete with this."

Kevin suddenly had a slick look in his eye, a look that Gwen does not approve of.

"Kevin, if you think you are going to sell this to Argit..."

"If I sell this to Argit, he'll give me less amount of pay and con me out like last time. I mea he's a friend, but I don't think I would trust him with a sweet ride like this," said Kevin, approaching to the controls.

"Kevin, I don't think its a good idea to..."

"Don't worry, Ben. There is one thing I know and that is that I'm not like you when it comes to crashing ships," said Kevin.

Ben groaned annoyed.

"And besides, it wouldn't to hear this cat purr," said Kevin pulling out his Plumber's badge.

"Um, Kevin, I don't think..."

"Trust me," Kevin told Gwen.

Gwen sighed. By the time Kevin readied his badge on the controls, they suddenly hear the hatches opening.

"Oh crap!" Ben yelled.

"Oh great," Kevin said, whining a little.

"We got to hide!" Ben yelled.

* * *

Jumba and Pleakly entered the ship to discover that the lights were already on. This caught Jumba a bit, but he wasn't worried. It wasn't Sparky, he was at the lighthouse helping cargo ships and the like pass by the oceans without hitting rocks or other debris at night - and plus it wouldn't be like him to just go in their ship turn on the lights and just walk off without taking anything valuable. That would make sense.

"Strange," said Jumba, "I swear the lights were off."

"Probably it was one of your little monsters, Jumba," said Pleakly.

"Might be, might not, I don't know. Stop asking questions and get onto helping me find that darn wireless connector," said Jumba.

Pleakly groaned.

Unbeknownst to the two aliens, there were four people hiding from plain sight.

"I think he means Wi-Fi? Huh Ben?" asked a boy wearing a black shirt.

"Professor Paradox didn't tell us that there were two aliens living with them," said another boy wearing a green jacket.

"Why is that male alien dressing like a girl?" asked a girl with green eyes.

"Ship, ship?" asked a black and green mechamorph.

"I know Ship, Drag Queen is right," said a girl with black hair.

Pleakly was spooked. He thought he was hearing voices around.

"Um, Jumba," Pleakly said to Jumba.

"Hush now, Pleakly. I don't want to hear anything if its not pertaining to that one - hey..."

"What?" Pleakly asked.

Sitting on the controls was a black and green badge. The badge was black and on the center of the badge was a green hourglass symbol.

"What the heck is this?" asked Jumba.

"A badge?" Pleakly asked.

"Really?" Jumba looked at Pleakly as if he lost his mind.

"What it looks like a badge," said Pleakly.

"Yeah, but with no pin in the back to strap to your shirt," said Jumba.

Jumba glared at the badge in awe. He suddenly touched badge on the center, causing the badge to shoot up a hologram of a map.

This spooked the two aliens a bit, seeming of how something so Earth-bound could be advanced. Who put the badge there, and why?

The two aliens had a discussion of it, Jumba, even though he wants to find the wireless connector decided to take a break and to look at the badge in wonder - curious of how it works. True, he worked on holograms before, but what was up with he symbol and why was it there. Suddenly, Pleakly had finally found the wireless connector. and was hurrying Jumba to get out of the ship and to turn the lights off, since Nani would not like if anyone was late for dinner.

Jumba shrugged and groaned. He took the badge with him as he shut down the lights of the ship. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

The Alien Force emerged from underneath the table sighing in relief that none of them realized their existence - well minus one, but he let it go after that big fat alien called him over.

Gwen was angry at Kevin by leaving his badge on the controls. Kevin apologized to her and the like. They fought for a little while - until Ben broke them up. Julie sighed that now the aliens had Kevin's badge. Kevin was as bit as angry and wanted to get it from them, but Ben told Kevin not too, because he'll blow their cover. Kevin began to question Ben's plan about hiding in plain sight.

"Because it'll be the perfect plan for us to show up and..."

"And explain again how is this protecting RagCarpet and Spongebath?" asked Kevin.

"Lilo and Stich, Kevin," Gwen corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kevin.

Ben tried to explain that, but couldn't.

"Good point, Kev," said Ben.

As Ben and the gang concluded that hiding from plain sight was a bad idea, they headed out of the ship.

On their way to the house, the Alien Force saw a horrific site above them.

"That is one big shark," said Ben.

* * *

_**(Dinner time in the House) **_

In the living room, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly were all eating in the living room enjoying old science fiction movies. Lilo wore a drawn on bag of a monster on her head while Stitch wore two fake alien antennas on his head while he was eating his food.

Jumba, while eating was playing with the badge. Nani tried to tell Jumba to put his invention away, but found the badge quite strange, Okay, aliens in the house with weird alien tech was strange enough. But usually, Jumba would invent something that was from utilities and kitchen ware.

As they enjoyed their TV dinner, they suddenly hear large footsteps. Lilo took off her mask and Stitch stood up as they approached to what was going on.

Lilo annoyingly groaned.

"That dummy head again!" Lilo said.

Nani and the others stood up and prepared for the worst. Jumba stuffed the badge inside the couch as he pulled out his two ray guns.

Suddenly, the roof was lifted from the house. Standing before them was a large, gargantuan shark, who goes by them name...

"Gantu," Lilo growled angrily.

Stitch outgrew two of his extra limbs, his spikes and his antennas as he growled at the shark angrily.

Gantu chuckled evilly as he charged up his weapon to maximum.

"What do you want? If its Stitch, you can't have him!" Lilo yelled.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be just him that I want," he said as he grabbed Lilo, squeezing her in his fist.

"It'll be the both of you who will die," said Gantu as he opened his mouth, pulling the frightened Lilo inside.

Stitch and the others were horrified. Stitch hurriedly ran over to free her. He ran up to Gantu's leg and threw him away, causing him to throw Lilo from his grip. Stitch jumped in the air from Gantu's leg and caught her. Gantu crashed to the ground. Now irritated, Gantu charged towards Stitch, readying his gun.

"I had waited to do this for a very long time! Say goodbye trog!" Gantu yelled as he shot at Stitch. Stitch, while carrying Lilo dodged all of his attacks. What did Gantu want from them? They had no idea.

They fought him vigorously. Jumba shot at him, but did little as Gantu simply dodged Jumba's attacks. By the time he ran out of ammo, Gantu slapped Jumba across the house, injuring him. Now wanting to end this, he decided land a powerful punch to the ground. Lilo and Stitch were terrified at Gantu's wrath. They saw him act this way before, but just crashing in wrecking the place without any purpose was just pretty new.

They huddled around a corner. Jumba pulled out his ray gun with on its last battery life. Stitch stood in front of Lilo as he growled at her.

Gantu laughed at them as prepared to fire.

"Any last words before you die?" he asked.

"How about you fight someone your own size!" yelled an angry boy. Gantu turned around and saw a teenaged boy wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was accompanied by two teenaged girls. One of them was a red-head, and another had black hair. Standing by him was another boy with black hair wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

The boy lifted up his arm to reveal a strange watch on his wrist.

"It's Hero time!" he yelled.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter of the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Ben 10 vs. Gantu**

"It's Hero Time!" Ben roared as he activated his strange watch, scanned through his playlist until he slammed the dial down, engulfing his body in a layer of emerald green light. When the light died down, standing in Ben's place was a giant, orange dinosaur he bellows...

**"HUMUNGOSAUR!"** said the beast named Humungosaur.

The red headed girl powered up, her fist fiercely glowed pink, the teenaged boy next to her absorbed the asphalt, and the other teenaged girl by him was wrapped around in black and green goo until she was in some sort of a high-tech armor. Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakly, and Jumba were all wide-eyed. Gantu turned around and saw the Alien Force readying themselves for battle. He chuckled.

"This may be fun after all," said Gantu as he popped his knuckles.

Before the battle commenced, Nani told everyone to hide. Lilo barely moved, she was heavily hesitant, Stitch was the same. Jumba was still wide-eyed, lost in awe, and Pleakly - well he ran. Nani had to pick up Lilo and Stitch in order for them to be safe. Jumba joined them, but at the same time observed as he ran.

* * *

Ben and the gang were all powered up, ready to fight the giant, land shark that stood before them approaching them in a threatening manner. Though, his eyes were locked on Humungasuare, but the others, he thought they were easy prey.

"Okay Ben, any ideas would be nice," Kevin said.

"To get your badge or to take this guy on?" Humungosaur shot back.

"Both," Kevin said, annoyed.

As the giant land shark charged in, Julie shot projectiles at the land shark sending him backwards. The shark yelled in excruciating pain. Thus, Gwen jumped in front of Humungasure who was also charging at the land shark and blasted myriads of pink, energy spheres at the shark, sending it a few feet backwards, annoying him. He was bleeding, but not to any severe degree. He charged directly at Humungosaur who welcomed him a menacing punch to the face, add by a swift kick by Kevin, and a nasty punch by Julie.

Deciding that he had enough, the land shark growled at them and charged towards the Alien Force at full force.

**"You want some more?"** Humungosaur challenged the land shark as he and the others made their assault at the alien - however, at an unexpected turn, the land shark dodged their attacks and attacked Humungasure brutally, throwing him to Julie. Thus resulting Gwen to make a full scale attack on the land shark and Kevin to morph his hand into a sludge hammer and charge towards him only for Kevin to be stomped.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the now ruined house, Lilo and her Ohana all glanced at the horror they were witnessing as they saw Gantu overwhelming these four strangers that came from out of nowhere. Who were they, she thought. What was there purpose? Stitch reacted the same way as he also tried to put two-and-two together. Why was Gantu attacking them? What was his purpose. There were no unknown experiments for him to catch. So what was his deal? - even Nani was suspicious about this.

"Who are they?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know," Nani said slowly, her eyes and mind locked into the brutal battle they see before them. It wasn't like they weren't in a fight before. They've been through worse, but this was totally something else.

* * *

The land shark overwhelmed them by a land slot - despite the major bruises on his body he was suffering to achieve that status. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie panted tiredly.

"Do you know, who I am, specs!" said the land shark proudly as he panted, "I am Gantu, the former Captain of the Galactic Federation! What makes you think that you all can beat me all at once?" the land shark who called himself Gantu gloated.

Humungosaur stood up and glared angrily at Gantu.

"With this..." Humungosaur said as he twisted the dial on his chest and pressed it down. Four spikes stretched out from the badge as a ring of purple light stretched throughout his body. Humungosaur suddenly became green, and more heavily. He wore some sort of armor, and his tale (the end of it) resembled a spiked mase.

**"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!"** Ultimate Humungosaur roared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Review for more chapters_**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** _I don't own the rights for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien or Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hello guys of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stich and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**The Alien Force**

**"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!" **Ultimate Humungosaur roared at Gantu.

Gantu had a stupefied look across his face as he tried to put two-and-two together. Kevin got up and absorbed the metal around him, Gwen powered up fiercely, and Julie took a battle stance in her battle suit. And thus - the inevitable. The Alien Force took advantage of Gantu's stupefied face to attack at full force. Gwen threw tons and tons of her mana attacks at him, throwing him backwards, Kevin delivered him a painful uppercut, launching him a few feet in the air, giving Julie and Ultimate Humungosaur to throw in their deadly attacks. Ultimate Humungosaur gave Gantu a powerful jab to the gut and Julie fired her rockets at him, sending him flying over their house. They kept attacking him as long as he attacked them - until finally he ran.

* * *

That brutal battle sent shockwaves across the small Ohana in the ruined house. Like before, it wasn't like they weren't in a major battle before, but this was totally something they had never seen before. Stitch awed at the fight and laughed as Lilo was just as stoked as he was. Nani's jaw was lowered to the ground while Jumba and Pleakly were absolutely shocked. They just witnessed four strangers with strange superpowers attack their arch nemesis - like he was nothing - sending him running in fear instead of hatred nor defeat! He was running!

Most of their eyes was of course the being who bellowed, "Ultimate Humungosaur". Jumba tried to recall if it was possible, an experiment of his. Unfortunately, he can't recall it. This being, whatever it was, was totally new to him! They all watched as they talked - listening in. What do they want? However, in an unexpected turn of events, their conversation was about **_them!_**

* * *

Ultimate Humungosaur panted as well as his teammates. They just fought a being who claimed to be a captain of an Intergalactic Federation Unit or something. Kevin chuckled a little, raising a few left brows amongst his team.

"Captain of a Federation, that's a bluff," said Kevin.

"For a guy who claims to be a captain, he should stick with being a cabin boy," said Ultimate Humungosaur as he touched the dial on his chest, rendering him to be Humungosaur, only to touch the badge again to become Ben again.

His teammates laughed at Ben's comments.

"Now, that's all set and done, where is this little Ohana, Professor Paradox told us about?" Kevin asked out loud until Gwen elbowed him. Kevin rubbed his side trying to ease the pain.

"Probably their out somewhere?" Ben guessed.

"Can't be, the van's right there," Julie pointed to a van, the only structure that wasn't destroyed.

"Or it could be that they maybe in the house while all of this is happening!" Gwen suddenly said after her eyes went back to normal, making the team to be wide-eyed. She was frightened at that theory.

"Oh god," said Ben as he and his team looked around the mess they made. It was a devastating site. There were a few walls still standing, but everything else, up to the second floor was destroyed.

"I don't want to come to the realization that they might be killed during this fight, Kev," said Gwen.

"Gwen, can you look for anything that they might have left?" Ben asked.

"I'll try..." said Gwen.

Just before she tracked them down with her mana, she heard a innocent yell.

"Wait!" they heard. They turned around to the front of the house and discovered a young Hawaiian girl with her family, still shocked from the event.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_Review for more chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:**_I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hello guys of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you.**_

* * *

**Who Are You?**

Lilo walked over to the strange four that defeated their arch rival. Stitch held her hand, keeping a watchful eye at their actions. Nani tried to tell Lilo to stay back, but of course, she didn't listen. She was just too curious to ignore something that obviously saved their lives. Nani groaned and followed her, arming herself with a spare plasma gun. Pleakly and Jumba were the last to follow. Once they got close enough, they stopped by the living room to discover that one of the strangers was glowing pink, and in another turn around, there was no Ultimate Humungosaur! So what happened? They listened in to their conversation, trying to make out what they want. They hid behind the walls - that weren't completely destroyed, and waited. Lilo was as bit as impatient as the rest, but Nani warned her not to get too close to them. They didn't know who they are, and what they're intentions were. They're experiences with extraterrestrial origins and/or anything that relates to the impossible were too great - and plus, Lilo had put herself in danger all the time, but in a sense for some reason, this event had caused her to be a little careful - but at the same time more reckless. So Nani kept a very watchful eye on Lilo.

They listened in.

"Now since all that's set and done, where's that little Ohana, Professor Paradox told us about?" asked the large, muscular teen.

This caught Nani's attention easily.

"Professor Paradox?" Nani was as bit as confused as well as the others - including Jumba.

"They know about us?" Lilo asked, as bit as surprised as the rest.

"Shh," Stitch hushed.

The group continued talking about what this Professor said to them to do. Lilo was getting excited the more she continued to listen. Who were these guys?

"Or it could be that they were still in the house while all of this was happening!" said the red headed girl with a touch of fear.

This made the little Ohana a little wide-eyed. They were worried about them? Why? Lilo and Stitch exchanged confused glances with one another. They never thought that these four would get worried. And just as one of them was about make a horrifying conclusion, Lilo stood up from behind the walls and began to slowly approach them - until Nani grabbed her arm to tell her to stay down. They began to argue - until the red headed girl was about to enter their now destroyed house. Lilo snatched her arm from Nani's grip, only for Stitch to hurriedly be at her side.

"Lilo!" Nani yelled, trying to grab her - until...

"Wait!" she yelled, capturing the attention of the four strangers. The boy with the green jacket rose an eyebrow, until he noticed that Lilo wore the Hawaiian-styled shirt. The black-shirt boy rose his left brow. He pulled the red-head to his ear and whispered to her.

"That must be the girl he was talking about," he whispered.

The red-head was shocked - but she tried not to show it.

Suddenly, Stitch rushed in and guarded Lilo as if protecting her. The green-jacket boy saw the alien "dog" and was as bit as wide-eyed himself. Lilo was confused at this. Why would anybody be shocked by a "dog". Probably he never had one she guessed. Stitch noticed it too, but bothered not to show it. As the red-head pulled the green-jacket away from her for a while to have a little talk - along with the black-haired girl, Lilo and Stitch saw that the green-jacket boy bore a strange watch on his wrist. They never seen anything like it before. Sure, they dealt with alien tech before, but this was beyond anything they ever seen before. This caught Lilo's interest - as well as Stitch. As Nani was about to get Lilo away from them, Lilo yelled...

"Nice watch!" she yelled.

The green-jacket boy turned around to see a gleeful Lilo, and an awing Stich looking at the watch with interest. Nani didn't even take notice at it, her eyes were completely locked to all four. Jumba had his plasma cannon on standby, and Pleakly, well he stayed behind the wall.

"Where is that monster at anyway? Do you know him?" Lilo asked the shocked boy.

"Hey, Tennyson, looks like you got a fan girl here," said the black-shirt boy.

"Oh, ha ha," the green-jacket said, sarcastically.

"My name is Lilo," she said, "and this is my dog, Stitch."

Stich smiled at them and waved, "Ha hi!"

Suddenly, something in this green-shirt boy's mind, he was pretty much curious about Lilo and her "dog". He rose an eyebrow at them both, but got over it quickly. He gave a friendly smile at them both and shook their hands.

"My name's Ben Tennyson," said the green-shirt boy named Ben.

The red-head, the black-haired girl, and the black shirt boy were next.

"My name is Gwen Tennyson," said the red-head named Gwen.

"Julie," said the black-haired girl named Julie. The black and green goo jumped around and launched towards Lilo, slithering around her playfully. Julie laughed. Lilo laughed along with her. She had no idea what this thing was, the goo jumped on Stich and slithered around him, as it continues to say the saying, "Ship".

"Oh and this is Ship, he's my dog too!" she said. Ship jumped back to the arms of its owner.

The black shirted boy walked towards them with a very serious, but in a cool look across his face. Lilo picked up weird vibes coming from him, it was very unusual. Naturally, she took a few steps back until Ben told her that he's bark is worse then his bite, but his kindness is a s stale as his looks. the boy glared at Ben. Ben only laughed. The boy smiled and reached his hands for the little girl.

"Kevin, nice to meet you," said the black shirt boy named Kevin.

Lilo and Stitch were relieved that they met them, but still could not trust them. They picked up strange conversations about them. Lilo then looked around for the monster she saw earlier, Ben was about to question her until Nani came to the picture to shield her semi-like. The strangers didn't pose as a threat. But the question still remained, why?

Ben and the others told Nani that they meant no harm and that they did what was right.

"Then what is your purpose for you being here in our yard?" Nani asked.

"I don't know, ask Professor..."

Gwen elbowed him.

"We were just taking a look around and we gotten ourselves lost. You see, we have no place for us to live right now, and we lost all of our money on our way over here. So, if it's not a problem with you, can you allow us to stay with you guys, just for the time being. You will never know we're there," Gwen purposely lied, but with a polite tone in her voice. She felt kind of ill lying to her like that, though.

Nani was about to argue with Gwen - until Lilo reminded her that they saved their lives. Also, she reminded her what if Gantu comes back but with unexpected guests that were raw. Nani sighed and gestured them to come inside their destroyed home - but they stopped them before they went even further.

"If I catch one arm out of place in this house..."

"We know, and don't worry, we won't cause you much trouble," said Ben.

Nani rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone to call the same people that repaired their home - again.

Ben turned to Lilo to ask about Nani.

"Nani's just stressed that's all," Lilo said.

Ben understood.

"Wow, this may cause anyone to kill another person for some cash to rebuild this house," said Kevin as Gwen and himself went over to introduce themselves to Pleakly and Jumba.

"You're right Kev, and as guests, we can't let them just repair our mess," said Ben.

"What are you going to do, Ben?" asked Julie, "You hear Nani."

"I know, but I can't just standby and watch them spend all their money to repair our mess," said Ben, lifting up his arm.

Meanwhile, Lilo left the kitchen to see Ben with his arm raised. This was new. Stitch then joined her to see what was going on.

"Ih?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know, Sti..." Suddenly, a blinding green light appeared. Lilo and Stitch covered their eyes to shield themselves from the light. Nani, who was now off the phone saw the light creeping in. She walked out of the kitchen to see a large copper thing with a winder on its head.

**"CLOCKWORK!" **yelled a being it called itself Clockwork.

Nani had a stupefied look across her face as well as Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly.

"What in the..." Nani was about to say.

Suddenly the winder on his head began to turn rapidly, turning the surrounding green. The pieces of the house began to float around to reconstruct the house to the way it was hours before it was destroyed - again.

After a few minutes, the house was repaired and the being was engulfed in another layer of emerald green light, and when the light died down, standing by it's place was no more than Ben Tennyson.

The Ohana were silenced.

Nani's jaw was now low enough to hit the ground.

"I just contacted the repair men," she said very slowly, "And the house is already brand new."

Lilo and Stitch however had a different reaction - Jumba and Pleakly were very impressed - mainly Jumba.

"Did that guy just transformed into a clock?" asked Pleakly.

"This guy - whoever he is - is, is...oh my goodness! This is the most incredible thing I have ever saw! I got to know what that thing is!" Jumba said, sprouting excitedly to Ben. Pleakly simply fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**The Next Tier**

Later on the same day, Gantu was in his ship all bruised up. He was bested by a group of people he was not prepared for. He was prepared for Stitch, Jumba and his experiments, but not a shapeshifter, an energy being, a robot warrior, or a person who can absorb materials ibody his body. Experiment 625 was currently eating a baloney sandwich until he saw Gantu brooding by the window. Normally, he'll make jokes about Gantu's failures, but since what happened recently, he got worried.

"Gantu, what the heck happened to you, buddy?" 625 asked worriedly, "You look like as if a dinosaur pounded you."

"It's because it was a dinosaur that pounded me!" Gantu yelled, "First this mad man named Aggregor shows up wih his friend, and now I'm facing against one of his enemies! Like..."

"We'll, you can't have a deadly partnership without any obstacles," said 625, "What are to proposing you do?"

"Aggregor said that he wants the girl dead, right?" Gantu asked.

"Yeah?"

"We play _The Art of War_, before we strike, we learn about our strangers defenses," said Gantu.

* * *

In Hula Class, Lilo was sitting by Stitch in a circle with a few obnoxious little girls following the rotten apple of the group, "Myrtle".

After their hula lesson, the girls gathered around and talked about what's going to be in the competition. However, Lilo intervened, going into a little tangent. She told the girls about her guests and how amazing they were. She talked pretty vaguely on what they could do. Myrtle scoffed and dusted her off.

"How weird can you get?" Myrtle said cruelly.

"Yeah," the girls followed.

"I'm serious, they can really help me and Stitch for the competition," Lilo said.

"Like anyone would help you," she said, "Oh wait, I forgot, Your blue koala is your best hope for winning. Like I doubt it."

The girls laughed cruelly at her. Stitch comforted her trying to make her feel better.

Outside of the cabin, Lilo and Stich came out. Lilo was pretty down, the girls walked their separate ways away from them. As they prepared to make their way home, they were soon stopped by the black teen, Kevin.

Kevin hafaces all smile across his face, but when he saw a sad Lilo and Stitch coming their way, his smile runes into a frown.

"Rough day?" Kevin asked.

"Like in most days," said Lilo. Stitch held Lilo's hand.

"A brat from next door picked on you?" Kevin asked. Trying hard not to sound like a creeper.

Lilo replied with a nod. Kevin lifted up Lilo's chin.

"Whatever they told you, it's not true, okay," said Kevin, "Believe me, I went through the same hell."

"You did?" Asked a confused Lilo. Stitch shared a similar expression across his face.

"Yeah," said Kevin. He told Lilo briefly about his life, leaving off the more superfluous, dangerous additions to his life - including with him being in the Null Void. Lilo and Stitch where shocked. They had no idea he went through all of that. Albeit, what about the rest of his friends, did they have a dark past too?

Lilo's respect for Kevin and his friends had grown. As they walked home, Kevin played with he two after they told Kevin about their little project.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Review for more chapters!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Lilo & Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**The Overprotective Mom**

Nani had the right to be protective of her little sister, even from beings and people that rescued her. However, since her suspicions against Jumba and Pleakly had subsided a bit, her overprotective mom mode hit overdrive when she met the Alien Force.

Ben, Gwen, and Julie were in the house helping out, since they don't want to be lazy guests. As Kevin was out picking Lilo up from Hula Class, Ben grew curious. It was something that the Professor had left out. He wanted to ask Nani on plenty of occasions, but however he developed a kind of uneasy tension towards her. So he decided against to ask her about the matter - well for the time being.

As Ben was getting himself situated, Nani kept a watchful eye on on the Alien Force, mostly on Ben. He just transformed into a sentient clock that fixed their house in seconds! Gwen recovered Kevin's badge and hid it while Julie was outside playing with her "dog", Ship.

Once Ben got situated, he began to check up on Nani to make sure everything was okay. However, if you are the caretaker of a little girl, who was a handful with a pet alien, plus add the two other aliens in the house, and scattered experiments on the island, it was a rare occasion that things were okay.

"Do you have a minute?" Nani finally asked. Gwen shrugged to Ben to go ahead. Ben went over to Nani to see what she wants.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ben asked.

"No, at least not yet," Nani began, crossing her arms, "I just want to know why are you _really_ here?"

Ben became wide-eyed. However, he had a feeling that he had blown their cover when he transformed into Clockwork in front of her. He tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't. Once he was about to open his mouth, salvation came. Kevin had finally arrived with Lilo and Stitch, and for the record, they made it just in time for dinner, and thankfully missed the silent fury from Nani when she had to pay the repairmen hundreds of dollars for "false claim".

Nani glared at Ben before she left to greet Lilo and Stitch entering the door.

In a sense, Nani appreciated the help from the Alien Force, but she had severe distrust towards them - mostly Ben. Kevin walked towards the tense Ben.

"Nani giving you trouble?" Kevin chuckled.

"Yep, more than usual. She had a very distrustful look towards us," Ben asked.

"Meh, don't worry about it," said Kevin, "She'll snap out of it, they always do."

Ben smiled as Kevin walked off, getting his badge from Gwen as he continues to walk in the same distance up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner, the whole gang were watching old sci-fi movies. Lilo and Stitch were on the ground wearing their homemade costumes, Jumba and Pleakly were watching the film, Kevin was asleep, Gwen slept on Kevin's shoulders. Julie slept on Ben's shoulders, and Ben was half awake. Ship slept on Ben's lap. Nani was wide awake, yet a bit sleepy. She had a suspicion on the strangers for quite sometime.

_"Who are these people?" _Nani thought.

Once the film was over, and everyone else was asleep. Nani got up and turned the television. Soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

Throughout the cool, silent night, everyone snoozed - including Nani. However on the mat, Lilo twisted and turned. Nightmares it seemed to be. Suddenly, she spired awake. It wasn't enough to wake up Nani, and the elder Ohana, but it was enough to wake up Stitch.

"Lilo okay?" Stitch asked, worried.

"It seemed so real," said Lilo, softly.

Stitch furrowed his right brow.

"I'm okay, Stitch, just a little nightmare, that's..." Suddenly, Lilo turned around and saw Ben's arm on the table, the arm which exposed the Ultimatrix, something that grabbed Lilo's attention immediately when she first met the Alien Force.

"Lilo?" Stitch warned, but knowing Lilo, she didn't listen and walked over to Ben. Stitch followed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Review for more chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Lilo and Stitch or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Enter the Matri****x**

Lilo walked closer to the Ultimatrix. Stitch hooked himself closer to Lilo, cautiously sticking to her. Like Nani, he was appreciative that these strangers saved them from Gantu's hellish wrath, but also, did not trust them. As Lilo approached the gauntlet-like device, Stitch took her hand and nodded.

"Come on Stitch, do you want to know what it does?" Lilo asked in a soft tone.

Stitch was a bit combative. He tried to reason with her, but with Lilo, there was no reasoning. Lilo reached her hand to Ben's arm. She grabbed Ben's hand and marveled at the watch clasped to his wrist. Stitch eventually joined Lilo in awe.

"Where'd it come from?" Lilo asked. She rotated Ben's arm carefully, trying not to twist it, or provoke him in any way. As "careful" Lilo was with the watch - she accidentally pressed the Deactivation Button, causing the watch to deactivate. The watch powered down immediately with a low murmur, scaring Lilo and Stich respectively.

"Oh no," Lilo said.

With that, the watch unclasped itself and fell to the floor, however, thankfully, Stitch caught it before it hit the ground.

They marveled at what they done.

"Oh snap," Stitch added. They exchanged faces.

* * *

Outside, Lilo and Stich were outside with the Ultimatrix. Lilo was curious and yet guilty. She began to panic a little, but not to the extreme.

"What are we going to do, Stitch?" Lilo asked, "We broke Ben's watch."

"Nih," Stitch replied with a nod.

Just before Lilo went back inside to wake Ben up with the incident, she began to look at the watch further. She wants to do something with it just before she faces some sort of punishment with Nani. Butterflies were already flourishing inside of her. Lilo had mixed feelings about this. She looked up to her friend in curiosity. She was pretty scared to tell Ben what she had done. Just before she was about to rat on herself, with her friend's comfort, she marveled at the watch. More mixed feeling aroused her. Stitch had a feeling that Lilo was about to do something that she'll regret. She readied the watch towards her arm. Stitch was against it at first, but Lilo convinced him to ensure that it's not broken, despite the core being pitch black and inactive. With that, she clasped the watch to her arm. Once she did, she noticed that the watch was too big for her. Stitch pondered at this.

"Well, that's not going to work, now isn't it?" Lilo sighed. However, Stitch discovered something.

"What?" Lilo asked.

"Close it," Stitch said simply.

"Close it? But..."

"Close it."

"Alright, if you say so."

And with that, Lilo closed the hatch to the Ultimatrix, clasping it to her arm. however, it proves to be too big for her.

"See, I told..."

Suddenly, the Ultimatrix core began to glow green. The hourglass symbol appeared on the core. What really shocked her was that the watch shrunk in size to it her needs. Lilo and Stitch awed as the watch resets for its new user.

And with that, the Ultimatrix began to change color, since the Ultimatrix responds to a person's genetic information to change color - however, what it didn't change was the alien's gender. The Ultimatrix changed from a black and green color to a brown and black color since the color of her eyes are brown and not green.

Once it was done loading, Lilo gasped at her new watch. Stitch awed once more.

"Cool," Lilo said.

She fiddled with the watch, "I wonder how it..."

Suddenly, as Lilo was rotating the dial, it pops up from the core, revealing a brown image. Lilo jumped. Stitch was wide-eyed.

"Whoa," Lilo responded. What she saw was an image of a strange creature. The creature looked big in stature and had four red arms, and four eyes. Stitch instantly liked this alien immediately.

"Setti setti!" Stitch said excitedly, wanting Lilo to select it.

"Well, I always wondered what its like to be an alien, so here it goes!" said Lilo, she pressed down the dial and in a flash of brown light, Lilo transformed into a masculine, four-armed alien monster.

"FOUR ARMS!" Lilo roared.

Stitch had his mouth wide open. As Lilo was checking herself out, Stitch's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Lilo & Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Joviality**

Lilo was having a spectacular time with the watch as Four Arms. She could jump higher, run faster, and the like. She can even pick up a truck with three arms behind her back - and that's something. Stitch was on Lilo's shoulders as they have their little fun with the Ultimatrix. Lilo had never had this much fun before! - and with Stitch around, it made things even more enjoyable. Stitch enjoyed Lilo's joviality and comfort. The watch made Lilo feel invincible, like she was a superhero or something - but when the watch began to blink, Lilo had a bewildered look across her face.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked her blue, furry friend riding on her shoulders.

Stitch nodded; he was also lost at what was going on.

The faceplate was glowing red as it beeped. As it flatlined - Lilo was engulfed in chocolate-brown light - and when the light died down, standing there laying on her stomach was the little Hawaiian girl below a furry alien creature. Lilo opened her eyes and discovered that she was transformed back to normal.

"Ohh," Lilo and Stitch whined - despite that they were on the other side of town.

"A time limit? Who puts a time limit in a superwatch?" Lilo whined - and sighed, "Come on Stitch, it's like fun time's over." Suddenly...

BING!

Lilo looked at her arm and saw that the Ultimatrix faceplate had turned from red back to brown.

"Ultimatrix recharge," said the watch with Lilo's voice in a monotone, mechanical voice.

Lilo and Stitch exchanged faces.

"Cool," Lilo said as she began to cycle through "her" aliens. However, as she cycled through, she discovered more of them in the playlist - including the one that looks like...

"Snooty?" Lilo thought for a second. This alien kind of intrigued Stitch - however to Stitch, that was a "mistake".

The Ultimatrix temporarily deactivated the hologram of the hologram.

"Hey," Lilo whined. Stitch groaned - until this happened.

"Unidentified Specimen Detected," said the Ultimatrix. Lilo and Stitch were confused - but suddenly, the faceplate popped out; brown light shot out from the core of the Ultimatrix and scanned Stitch from head to toe, three times. During this, Stitch was panicking a little. Lilo shook. She had no idea what happened - but when it stopped, they went silent.

"What just happened?" Lilo asked her friend.

Stitch shook, he had NO idea what that was. But when Lilo reactivated the Ultimatrix again, she took a frightening and an exciting glance at that.

"Stitch - is this...you?" Lilo asked showing Stitch the hologram of - himself!

Stitch had his jaw wide opened. Did the watch scanned his DNA? Shocked at this, Stitch muttered and then panted in anticipation, begging Lilo to transform into him.

"I don't know if I should - I mean..."

Stitch gave Lilo the puppy dog eyes.

Lilo groaned playfully, and nodded at her friend while she gave her sunny, welcoming smile.

"Alright," Lilo said, "I always wondered what it was like to be you!" she giggled.

Just before she slapped the faceplate down...

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Lilo and Stitch readied themselves. Lilo groaned annoyed, she automatically knew who it was - but her gut tells her the greatest yarn she would ever hear - a yarn that she wished she never played with.

"Come out big dummy head! Stitch and I can take you!" Lilo yelled getting into her fighting stance with her arm raised reaching for the Ultimatrix as Stich growled getting into his stance.

Just before they began to fight, they heard an eerie voice.

"Hello lovely kids," said a dark, menacing voice. That voice sent chills to both of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Lilo & Stitch or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Meeting and Seeing Evil**

"Come out big dummy head! Stitch and I can take you!" Lilo yelled getting into her fighting stance with her arm raised reaching for the Ultimatrix as Stitch growled getting into his stance.

Just before they began to fight, they heard an eerie voice.

"Hello lovely kids," said a dark, menacing voice. That voice sent chills to both of them.

With that cool, chilling, frightening tone, it was enough to make Lilo squirm in fear. Stitch felt the chills freezing over his spine by the shivering tone. They slowly turned around to see a grotesque, ghostly sight haunting before them.

The man wore what looked like black armor. His dark and descending visage was the site of a demon crawling from the pits of hell. The holes to that where his eyes resided weren't eyes, they were soulless craters filling that empty void at what was once human. The sight was so bare and discrete, hiding the sight of the demon underneath was so chilling that it made Lilo to shiver through the site of his unpleasant visage. Lilo had her arm raised with the watch facing her. Stitch growled at the man, sensing negative vibes from his aura. They took a good steps back from the man.

"Who are you?" Lilo asked.

"Death," he said with his voice echoing through the lifeless helmet. His hands glow black - the energy generating from his palms were building up, "And I see that you have the watch - seems like I was wrong after all, this would make an interesting kill," he said.

Lilo becomes wide eyed. Stitch, now in protective mode, lashed out on the mysterious man. Suddenly, the mysterious man, Dark Star blasted dark energy on him. Now here's the kicker. When Dark Star pounds his enemies with his sinister attack, it weakens his enemies - but in Stitch's case, it was a lot worse. Since Stitch's DNA is mostly energetic, it began to quickly feed Dark Star more than anything he had fed on before. Stitch pain felt like several bullets cutting through him from a major assault rifle - at close range.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried. Just before she chased after her furry friend, she was grabbed by a robust, mech-organic-like creäture. He had red mechanical legs, yellow robotic arms, a turtle-like torso, a jellyfish-like head, and red, beady eyes. The monster grabbed Lilo by the hair, handling her treacherously.

"This was easy than I thought," said the monster going by the name of Aggregor. Lilo tried to fight to get loose, but couldn't.

Lilo began to cry as Stitch's body began to quickly decompose. Aggregor cared less about Stitch, which made things a lot better for Dark Star.

**"Leave him alone!" **Lilo teared up, begging them to stop. Sadly, both of them ignored them.

"**You heard the lady!**" yelled a familiar voice. Just before Aggregor turned around to see who it was, a young woman in a black and green suit, Julie punched Aggregor to the side of the road, crashing to a building - as a result, Lilo was thrown in the air. Happily, Julie jumped in on time to catch Lilo before she hit the ground.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Fanfic Community! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Lilo & Stitch and Ben 10: Path to Darkness". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did - seeming that it took me a long time to plan out because of obvious reasons. So yeah. Anyway, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Lilo's Vengeance**

Lilo saw the horror of what the man did to her best friend. Stitch moaned in pain, growing paler by the minute. As Julie fought off Aggregor, Dark Star walked towards her, taking a threatening stance.

"And they say that it wasn't easy," he said with a smug tone.

Just as Dark Star approached the little girl, something in Lilo snapped. Like without warning, Lilo's raging emotions accidentally activated the Ultimatrix. In an instance, in a surge of bright, brown light, Lilo began to grow in size. Her muscles expanded exponentially, her skin began to become thicker and durable. She grew a large, long tale, as her skull reshaped itself from a typical hominid cranium to that of a dinosaur. And when the light died down stood...

"**HUMUNGASUR**!" Lilo roared in sheer rage, scaring Dark Star as she charged with all of her might. After Julie knocked Aggregor, she heard huge smashes from afar. It was coming from a nearby source.

She turned around and saw a rampaging monster killing Dark Star. Julie became wide-eyed. she was about to get whoever it was until she noticed Stitch on the ground. Her first thought appeared to be very wrong when she discovered...

"Lilo has the Ultimatricks?" Julie said, carrying an ill Stitch.

During the catastrophic fight, Lilo's rage ensured that Dark Star did not put up a fight. By the time she was done with him - to the extent, Dark Star was in sooo much pain that he could not move - however, something intriguing marked her way as she got closer to "Dark Star". His image was static.

Dark Star tried to crawl away, trying to ignore his pain, but it didn't hide the mask that hid the true face.

The mask deactivated and revealed...

"You," Lilo/Humungasur growled in her now deep, masculine-like, angry tone in her voice.

625 looked at Lilo in fear, scared even. He looked at his scrapes, bruises, fractures, and deep cuts. He had witnessed Lilo being angry before, but nothing like this. However, he wasn't sure if that is Lilo. That would make things a lot worse!

"Stay away from me you animal you!" 625 begged.

"You nearly killed my friend," said Lilo/Humungasur drawing dangerously close to 625, "I must not let you live."

"Your friend? You know my cousin?" 625 asked, slowly scurrying away from the storming dinosaur as much as he could.

"Yes - and his name was Stitch. And now, you must...die," Lilo/Humungasur said darkly.

That was when it hit 625.

"Lilo?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


End file.
